Pokemon Colosseum Oneshots
by She-wolf26
Summary: There just really isn't enough Colosseumshipping in the world. This is a collection of one-shots dedicated to the greatest Pokemon pairing in the world. Wes and Rui forever!
1. You'll Be in My Heart

This is the first of my Pokemon Colosseum one-shots. This one is set to 'You'll be in my heart' by Phil Collins.

Backstory: Just as Wes was about to defeat Evice in the final battle, Shadow Tyranitar went into Hyper Mode and started to attack Rui. Wes pushed her out of the way in time, but he took the full blast. Espeon and Umbreon quickly ended the battle, but it was too late for the young hero and he died in the hospital. Six months later, Rui still hasn't emotionaly recovered. Now Wes' spirit has returned to comfort her and let her know that she'll always be in his heart.

* * *

In the peaceful forest of Agate Village, a large stone relic stood as a shrine to the legendary Pokémon Celebi. For many decades it stood there in solitude, not even the oldest citizen in Agate could remember when it came to be. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the tombstone it now shared the forest with.

Beneath the thick canopy of the forest, a red-haired girl sat alone. Her sapphire-blue eyes were red from crying and her pale cheeks streaked with tears. Lying in the grass at the entrance, watching the girl's mourning in silence, were six Pokémon: Espeon, Umbreon, Plusle, Typhlosion, Meganium, and Feraligatr.

"_It's been six months since that day." _Umbreon remarked sadly. Plusle ran over to the girl and tugged on her jacket, trying to get her attention. The small electric Pokémon's efforts proved for naught. It turned back to the other Pokémon with a defeated look on its face and shook its head. Espeon looked to the sky.

"_You left too soon, Master," _it prayed _"Rui still needs your strength."_

The psychic Pokémon's pleas did not go unnoticed, neither did Rui's tears. A teenage boy with dirty-blond hair and piercing golden eyes stepped out of the shadows of the tree that loomed above his grave. Slowly, he approached Rui and kneeled next to her, but she showed no sign of notice.

"Rui?" the boy whispered "Can you hear me?" Still no response. The boy looked over at his Pokémon.

"Espeon? Umbreon?" Not even the usually perceptive Espeon took notice of the boy's presence.

"They can't hear you, Wes." A gentle voice behind him explained. Wes didn't move from his position as a small, floating Pokémon appeared behind him in a flash of pale green light.

"She's been mourning me for six months." He said bitterly "I can't just sit around and watch her waste her life like this." Celebi sighed sadly.

"I know, Wes," she replied calmly "But there is nothing I can do." With that she disappeared in another flash of green light.

"Maybe you can't do anything," Wes said to himself "but maybe I can." He reached out to stroke a stray lock of Rui's flame-colored hair, but his hand went right through her.

"Rui," he whispered "I don't know what good this will do, and I'm not very good at singing, but my mother used to sing me this song when I was little. I hope you can hear it, it always made me feel better."

Wes took a deep breath and started singing.

_**Come stop your crying**_

_**It will be alright**_

_**Just take my hand hold it tight**_

_**I will protect you **_

_**From all around you**_

_**I will be here **_

_**Don't you cry**_

_**For one so small**_

_**You seem so strong**_

_**My arms will hold you**_

_**Keep you safe and warm**_

_**This bond between us **_

_**Can't be broken**_

_**I will be here**_

_**Don't you cry**_

'_**Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on**_

_**Now and forever more**_

The Pokémon suddenly became aware of another presence in the forest with them. They instinctively stiffened and looked around for the source.

_**Why can't they understand **_

_**The way we feel?**_

_**They just don't trust**_

_**What they can't explain**_

_**I know we're different but,**_

_**Deep inside us**_

_**We're not that different at all**_

_**And you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on**_

_**Now and forever more**_

Rui suddenly started to stir at the sound of his voice. Wes paused, then continued to softly sing.

_**Don't listen to them**_

'_**Cause what do they know**_

_**We need each other**_

_**To have, to hold**_

_**They'll see in time**_

_**I know**_

_**When destiny calls you**_

_**You must be strong**_

_**I may not be with you**_

_**But you've got to hold on**_

_**They'll see in time**_

_**I know**_

_**We'll show them together**_

'_**Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on,**_

_**Now and forever more**_

_**Oh, you'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be in my heart, always**_

_**Always **_

"Wes?" Rui whispered softly. She slowly raised her head, her blue eyes meeting his golden ones. She tenderly reached up to stroke his cheek, wondering if the person before her was real or an illusion. He clutched her hand in his and looked longingly into her eyes.

"Oh, Wes, I've missed you so much." She whispered. Wes gently wiped a stray tear from here check.

"Rui, it's time to let me go." He told her.

"I can't do that!" Rui cried "I love you!"

"I know, Rui. I love you too." He murmured "That's why you have to let me go. My time has passed, but yours is just getting started. You can't spend it longing for the past." Rui started to protest, but Wes placed his finger on her lips in the same manner that she used to do to him.

"I want you to live a long and happy life." He continued, then he gave her a crooked smile "Besides, I need you to look after my Pokémon for me. Make sure that they are given the best life possible."

Rui looked over at the forgotten Pokémon, who had now lowered their guard and were watching what was transpiring between the two humans. Espeon and Umbreon cautiously approached Wes and he scratched them behind the ears the same way he did when he was alive.

_"We've missed you, Master." _Wes smiled sadly at the lavender Pokémon's words.

"I've missed you guys, too." He said "You're the best partners any trainer could ask for. I'm just sorry you had to get dragged in to that mess with Snagem with me."

_"Don't be silly." _Umbreon chided him _"We're just happy that you're finally free from Snagem's grasp. I just wish it hadn't come with such a step price." _The other Pokémon added their agreements.

"I feel the same way." Wes replied solemnly "But if I could do it again, I wouldn't change the way I threw myself in front of that Shadow Tyranitar's Hyper Beam." He turned to Rui.

"You're safe." He explained "And that's all that ever mattered to me." Rui leaned in close for a kiss. Just as their lips were about to touch, Wes began to glow with a faint gold aura.

"My time is almost up." He answered Rui's unasked question "Take care of my Pokémon for me, especially Espeon and Umbreon. I hope they'll be as faithful to you as they have been to me for all these years."

"_Of course, Master."_ Espeon and Umbreon replied in unison.

"Why do you have to go?!" Rui exclaimed, her voice choked with tears "Please, Wes, stay here with me!"

"Rui," Wes said calmly, his voice almost sounding like an echo "Our time will come again. I promise. Until then, know that our love is an eternal one. Not even death can tear us apart. I will forever live inside your heart just as you will in mine."

A bright light shone through the forest as Wes rose to his feet and turned. In the center of light stood two new people. One was a man with spiky hair and golden eyes, the other was a woman with long, dirty blond hair. Rui gasped in surprise.

"Wes, are those…" her question died in her mouth as Wes turned back to her and smiled. Wes' smiles were rare, and even if Rui did see one, they were never like this. Instead of a brief moment of pleasure from a man whose heart was burdened with mistakes, it was almost like the innocent smile of a young child who knew nothing of its world but happiness. As Wes started to approach his parents, Rui leapt to her feet.

"Wes, I think I understand now. You're finally home. You can be happy now. Just, promise you'll wait for me." Wes nodded at her.

"I'll wait for eternity if I have to." Although his lips didn't move, Rui could still hear his final promise echoing in her head. There was a great flash of light, and Wes and his family were gone leaving Rui and the Pokémon alone. She turned back to see the Pokémon watching her expectantly.

"No more wallowing in grief." Rui told them "It's time I started living the way Wes wants me to." She looked to the sky.

"_Thank you for everything, Wes." _She prayed softly _"And just so you know, you'll always be in my heart too."_

* * *

*sniffle* that's so sad even I feel like crying. If anyone has any songs from Disney or a Musical they would like to see, please let me know. Just note that I don't do gay pairings or sex scenes.

Next chapter will be up as soon as time and insperation will allow.


	2. Stepsister's Lament

Sorry for the wait. I haven't been in really romantic mood due to a recent break-up with my long-distance boyfriend. Anyway, you're not here to listen to me talk about my love-life.

Song used: Stepsister's Lament from Rodger's and Hammerstein's Cinderella. Told from Emok's (aka Annoying Chick from Pyrite who Doesn't Deserve to Even Look at Wes) POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_**Why should a fellow want a girl like her?  
**__**A frail and fluffy beauty?  
**__**Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a solid girl like me?**_

Emok scowled as the gorgeous sandy-haired trainer walked by with his red-head, wallflower of a girlfriend clinging to his arm like some kind of parasite. What did he see in her anyway? Sure, she was pretty with blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires, but wouldn't he rather have a beautiful woman than that child?

_**She's a frothy little bubble  
**__**With a flimsy kind of charm  
**__**And with very little trouble  
**__**I could break her little arm!**_

She was no good for him! She was too fragile and weak for the life that the golden-eyed trainer led. Emok had grown up in the harsh, unforgiving world of the Orre region, and she was a trainer. That wallflower probably never even held a Pokéball!

_**Oh, oh why would a fellow want a girl like her?  
**__**So obviously unusual?  
**__**Why can't a fellow ever once prefer usual girl like me?**_

Emok gritted her teeth as he leaned over and whispered something into red-head's ear. She couldn't hear what he had said, but it made the red-head giggle that annoying giggle and clamp down tighter on his arm. Just the sound of her voice made Emok's stomach give a sicken twist.

_**Her cheeks are a pretty shade of pink  
**__**But no pinker than rose's  
**__**Her skin may be delicate and soft  
**__**But not any softer than a doe's**_

When the sand-haired trainer first entered Pyrite, he had been embarrassed by the red-head's touches, now he welcomed them like a man who had been out in the desert welcoming a drink of water! It didn't make any sense to her. What kind of spell did that blue-eyed witch have on him?

_**her neck is no whiter than a swan's  
**__**She's as dainty as a daisy  
**__**She's only as graceful as a bird**_

The sandy-haired teen gently caressed the red-head's cheek with the back of his gloved hand. Emok growled. That should be her! Not that gentle, pale skinned, sapphire eyed, rosy lipped beauty. Why. Wouldn't. He. Just. Look. At. Her?

_**So why is the fellow going crazy?  
**__**Oh why would a fellow want a girl like her?  
**__**A girl who's merely lovely?  
**__**Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a girl who's merely me?**_

Emok's jaw dropped as she saw it coming. Closer and closer, their bodies almost pressing together…

_**She's a frothy little bubble  
**__**With a frilly sort of air  
**__**And with very little trouble  
**__**I could pull out all her hair!**_

Red flashed in her eyes as they closed their eyes and leaned in…

_**Oh why would a fellow want a girl like her?  
**__**A girl who's merely lovely?  
**__**Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a girl who's merely me?**_

A frustrated scream threatened to burst from her lungs as their lips finally connected in a passionate, drawn-out, kiss that lasted a whole minute before they finally pulled apart to breath.

_**What's the matter with the man?  
**__**What's the matter with the man?  
**__**What's the matter with the man?!! **_

Emok turned and stormed off as the two lovers pulled each other in for another kiss. Oh, well. He wasn't _that _cute anyway.

* * *

I always hated that chick. She'll never be good enough for Wes. Next update will come soon, I promise.

Any suggestions that anyone may have will be greatly appreciated. Until next time!


	3. Beauty and the Beast

Umm, yeah, I'm not sure if this really goes well with the song I chose, but here it is anyway.

Song used: Beauty and the Beast (I'm sure i don't have to tell you what this is from)

* * *

The aroma of fresh, buttery popcorn made Rui's mouth water. It was the last thing on her list to prepare for Wes' first 'Friday Night Monster Movie Marathon'. When Rui had found out the sandy haired teen had never had a movie marathon night in his life, she wasted no time in scheduling different marathon every Friday for the next few weeks. At first Wes thought the idea was stupid, and the fact that Rui had scheduled a romantic drama (**A/N: gag!**) marathon the first week hadn't helped much. However, he found that he enjoyed the mystery movie marathon Rui had scheduled the next week and the horror marathon the week after that. (Unknown to the red-head, the reason he had enjoyed the latter so much was because she had been in his lap for most of night.)

_**Tale as old as time  
**__**True as it can be**_

There was a loud 'beep' and the popping sounds faded. Opening the microwave, Rui grabbed the popcorn bag with her finger tips to avoid burning her hands, and poured out the salty snack into a large bowl on the counter. After tossing the empty bag into the trash, Rui picked up the bowl and walked into the living room.

_**Barely even friends  
**__**Then somebody bends**_

"Popcorn's done, sweetie!" Rui called out. She placed the popcorn bowl on the table in front of the couch and sat down. Wes joined her a few seconds later with Espeon and Umbreon at his heels.

_**Unexpectedly**_

The couple sat through the first three movies in silence. Suddenly, halfway through a cheesy black-and-white version of _Dracula_, Wes suddenly rose from the couch and rushed into the kitchen without a word.

_**Just a little change  
**__**Small to say the least**_

"Wes?" Rui called, rushing after him. She paused at the kitchen door when she saw him leaning against the counter with his eyes clamped shut. What surprised her even farther was the sight of a small tear leaking out of the corner of his eye. Slowly, it trickled down his cheek and splashed onto the floor. Rui approached him with cautious steps. She had never seen the young snagger display such emotion before. She gently reached out and touched his shoulders. Wes' eyes opened at her touch. A mixture of pain and regret clouded his beautiful golden irises.

_**Both a little scared  
**__**Neither on prepared **_

"Wes, what's the matter?" Rui asked. Wes shook his head and rubbed away the tear he had unwillingly shed. Unfortunately, every time he rubbed away the wetness, two more tears would come to take their place.

_**Beauty and the Beast **_

"Rui," he finally whispered "I've done things in my past. Horrible things. I've kidnapped, I've stolen, I've tortured, I've even killed. And I've never felt remorse for any of it, until now." Rui reached up and wiped away a stray tear from the sandy-haired teen's face, silently wondering why he was telling her this.

_**Ever just the same  
**__**Ever a surprise**_

"I'm a monster, Rui. A beast!" Wes continued "I'm no better than any of those creatures in the movies. I deserve the same end: to be hunted down and destroyed by those I've wronged." Tears were freely rolling down his face as he gestured to the living room where the movie was still playing. Rui shook her head and cupped his face in her hands.

_**Ever as before  
**__**Ever just as sure**_

"Wes, that's not true." She whispered "You're not a beast." Wes shook his head again and pulled out of her grasp.

_**As the sun will rise**_

"I don't deserve you, Rui. After everything I've done, how could I?"

_**Tale as old as time  
**__**Tune as old as song**_

"You have a conscious, Wes. That's what separates you from those creatures in the movies. Do you think any of them feel regret after killing some innocent damsel?" Rui came up behind her boyfriend and placed her arms around his torso, holding him as tightly as she could to make sure he didn't pull away from her again. He didn't even try.

_**Bittersweet and strange  
**__**Finding you can change**_

"I love you, Wes." She whispered.

_**Learning you were wrong**_

At that moment, Wes felt all his past sins being forgiven by this red-headed angel of mercy he had somehow been blessed with. He turned around and pulled her close to him, savoring the feeling of her warm body in his arms. He felt all his burdens being lifted, and he would not miss carrying any of them.

_**Certain as the sun  
**__**Rising in the east**_

"I love you too, Rui." He whispered back.

_**Tale as old as time  
**__**Song as old as rhyme**_

Later that night, the young couple continued their marathon. Wes knew that Rui had fallen asleep lying against his chest a few minutes ago, but he continued to watch the TV. Deep in his heart, he actually felt a pang of pity for all the monsters in the movies. They would never know how wonderful it felt to be forgiven by an angel.

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

He was just grateful that he did.

* * *

So, like I said, I'm not sure if this really works with the song, but please let me know what you think anyway. As always, any ideas would be greatly appreciated.

Read & Review!


End file.
